residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ayana Hamontree
Unknown is a minorly-psychotic former Umbrella Researcher who is still attempting to create proper controllable B.O.W.s. Her real name is Ayana Hamontree, but it is not known to anyone but herself and possible waiting relatives. Biography During the Raccoon City Incident, Ayana Hamontree was a young Umbrella Researcher. She successfully escaped the city and quit being an Umbrella employee. Nevertheless, she began engineering her own virus to create Bio Organic Weapons of her own, and went under the alias, Unknown, to prevent being hunted down. She tested her virus, the Unknown's Tyrant Virus, on several men she had kidnapped. Within hours, they mutated into zombies. The zombies at first did not charge at her, and she was soon able to order them to perform simple tasks. She was joyed by her success, until the zombies attacked her. Rather than eating her, they stripped and raped her. The zombies' semen had neural effects on her body and immensely increased her sexual sensativity, leaving her helpless to nothing but pain and pleasure. After several hours of sex, she saw her abdomen expand and realized that she was pregnant as a result of a fertilized egg. The zombies left her alone and proceeded with following her orders during her pregnancy, much her relief. She decided to keep whatever was in her womb, because it could be useful. After eighteen hours, she gave birth to what looked like a large, brown maggot. When it chewed away the umbilical cord and began feeding on Unknown's breastmilk, she knew that it was semi-sentient and would hopefully evolve into what she wants. Ten days later, the monster became a full-fledged adult. Seeing its physical characteristics, Unknown knew that it was a deadly B.O.W. What was better was that the creature had a telepathic connection with her and would do as she pleased. She named the creature Armisael and openly had sex with her zombies to build her own army of killing machines. Alex Wesker Attack The government somehow discover bioterrorist activities on her island and sent a young BSAA operative to investigate. A group of Armisael captured and brought the unconscious young officer to their mother. Unknown then released several zombies upon the girl, waking her. As the zombies rape the officer, Unknown explains to her of her experiments and promises to release the girl if she leaves Unknown's status anonymous. Due to the young officer's honorable nature, she kept her mouth shut from the government. A month later, a relatively remote town was being used as a Plaga site for the infamous Alex Wesker. Since the government took the situation in their hands, Unknown was unable to confront the situation directly, so she unleashed hundreds of zombies into the town. Eventually, she encounters an agent named May June, to whom she also demonstrates the zombies' healing abilities, but this time by actually joining in an orgy. When the agent falls unconscious from using too much energy from the sex, Unknown leaves her. During some time, Unknown sent dozens of zombies to the house of Tessa, the first officer she met. Having already met the governmental threat, Unknown knows it to be safe to take more action. She finds hidden Las Plagas samples and delivers them to May and her brother, who also happened to be part of the operation. When the two agents dealt with the situation, Unknown overwatched the cleansing of the town. Jewel Bolig Another month later, Unknown brought May to her current residence and invited Jake as well. The three discussed another bioterrorist by the name of Jewel Bolig. Unknown wanted the man alive before any governmental interference could ensue. The three flew to the island of the site, along with three Armisael and several zombies, crimson heads, and lickers. Unknown's G Personality Unknown is very ambitious and will do anything to reach her goals. This is obviously displayed through her willingness of engaging in sexual intercourse with rotting flesh to create her desired Bio Organic Weapons. Abilities Due to massive amounts of exposure to her own virus caused by her extended amounts of sex with her zombies, Unknown possesses some special abilities of her own. She is able to grow multiple sharp spines out of her abdomen, which can be used to stab enemies, much like how an Iron Maiden attacks. This is shown when she grabs a Majini and pulls it towards her, impaling it on her spikes. This move also appears as one of her third strike combo attacks in The Mercenaries minigame as "Death Hug." Unknown's skin is also resistant to Armisael acid. This was displayed when one of her Armisael swallowed her whole and then hurled her back out at the mutated Bolig. What would have completely dissolved a normal human only caused all of Unknown's skin to bleed. Wardrobe Unknown only wears an unbuttoned lab coat, and nothing else. The Mercenaries Unknown is available in the Mercenaries minigame of Resident Evil: Unknown and Resident Evil: Unknown 2. At the beginning of every match, she will be already pregnant with an Armisael larva. She is able to spawn that larva any time during the game, but doing so will half her current health, but also grant her speed. The larva will subsequently evolve into an adult Armisael. This ability is called Armisael Spawn. Unknown's melee attacks are those of someone trained to fight. This is because she took a form of martial arts sometime before her employment of Umbrella. Category:Characters Category:Female Character